C'est long
by Belly Barma
Summary: Cette après-midi là, il y avait juste Louis et Noé dans ce salon. Louis, sa solitude et sa souffrance contenue. Noé, sa candeur et son impatience. Et il y avait un cadeau, au milieu. Un cadeau qui peinait à s'achever. (Louis/Noé - Yaoi)


**C'est long**

(Noé/Louis)

* * *

 _Résumé :_ Cette après-midi là, il y avait juste Louis et Noé dans ce salon. Louis, sa solitude et sa souffrance contenue. Noé, sa candeur et son impatience. Et il y avait un cadeau, au milieu. Un cadeau qui peinait à s'achever.

* * *

 _Genre :_ Yaoi, amitié

* * *

 _Remarque :_ Ce One-Shot a été écrit alors que _Vanitas no Carte_ ( _The casestudy of Vanitas_ / _Les mémoires de Vanitas_ ) n'a pas encore été licencié en France. Il ne s'appuie que sur les scans jusqu'au chapitre 11. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Souvent, dans ce grand salon aux murs de pierres recouverts de bibliothèques et de tapisseries, Louis s'asseyait sur un fauteuil et, à l'aide d'un couteau, taillait pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées des bouts de bois plus épais que son bras. Dans ces moments, il avait un regard fou et ses mains s'activaient, écorchaient et taillaient le bois d'une manière si violente et brutale qu'il semblait vouloir exorcisé la plus sauvage des colères. Puis, d'un coup, elles retombaient mollement sur ses cuisses, comme si toute la force de son corps s'était volatilisé. Dans ces instants, son regard était si vide que rien ne se reflétait dedans. Cela faisait un peu peur à Noé, qui restait sur le canapé à observer son ami. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il pourrait le voir s'il buvait son sang... Mais le professeur lui avait dit qu'il devait toujours demander la permission, et jamais Louis ne la lui donnerait. Il ne l'avait mordu qu'une fois et contre son gré. La vision de son esprit l'avait rendu si triste... il avait vu Louis seul, replié sur lui même, dans une obscurité sans fond. Et personne ne pouvait le sortir de cette masse noire qui grouillait autour de son ami, l'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres à la manière de sables mouvants. Alors, Noé avait honte de ne pouvoir rien y faire, et il se détournait de l'image du visage triste et seul de Louis. Il baissait les yeux et voyait le morceau de bois. Souvent, il se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être. Son ami lui avait juste expliqué que c'était un cadeau pour lui, une surprise. Quel genre de cadeau pouvait bien être créé à partir de tant et tant de bouts de bois taillés. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas. Alors, quand il en avait marre de se creuser la tête, marre de ne pas pouvoir traverser cette masse sombre et informe pour aller chercher son ami, il demandait : « Louis ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton cadeau ? »

Son ami sursautait un peu puis souriait narquoisement : « C'est une surprise, je t'ai dit.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais quelle sorte de surprise ?

\- … Tu verras... ! » concluait-il avec un sourire indescriptible.

Mais cette réponse ne satisfaisait plus Noé. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il patientait patiemment.

« C'est long. » remarquait-il.

« Tu l'as déjà dit i peine une heure. » s'amusa Louis.

« Je sais, mais c'est toujours aussi long qu'il y a une heure. »

Son ami lui lança un regard franchement moqueur avec un sourire un coin. Puis il devint un peu douloureux. Il posa son travail sur le bureau à côté du fauteuil. Noé lui fit remarquer : « Ce sera encore plus long si tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le courage de continuer maintenant. Je le finirais toute à l'heure. »

Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre qui laissait voir une immense et magnifique lune d'un bleu saphir. Il ouvrit la bouche, souffla, puis demanda : « Dis Noé... Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu ressentirai si moi... ou un de tes amis... je ne sais pas... partirait ? »

Noé réfléchis quelque seconde, puis dit avec un ton à la fois sérieux et léger : « Je serais très triste si un de mes amis partait. »

Louis eut un sourire triste, puis en se tournant vers Noé éclata d'un petit rire : « Ta naïveté est vraiment rafraichissante ! »

Noé ne comprit pas, mais il sourit. Il sourit car ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir son meilleur ami sourire, lui qui était si isolé et cynique. Louis lui adressa un long regard, et ses iris d'un noir sans fond étaient imprégnées d'une lueur taquine. Il se leva sans cesser de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche souple et lente.

« Dis Noé... Ça te dirait d'avoir un petit quelque chose pour patienter ? » demanda-t-il de son sourire goguenard.

« Oh, oui ! » s'émerveilla Noé avec des yeux brillant, l'excitation lui faisait bondir le cœur.

Louis s'accroupit pour avoir son visage à la hauteur du sien et dit : « D'accord. »

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Noé. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en louchant pour voir le visage doux de son ami, les yeux fermés et la peau détendue. Quand Louis recula, après une trentaine de seconde, il sourit simplement. Noé demanda avec naïveté: « C'est pour montrer ton amitié ? »

Son ami répondit juste, sans se défaire de son sourire : « Hum... En quelque sorte. »

Il se tourna pour retourner vers le bureau. Il prit le bout de bois et le brisa en deux sous l'oeil intrigué de Noé. Il jeta les débris dans la corbeille, aux pieds de la table puis expliqua à son ami : « J'ai raté celui-ci. Je vais en faire un autre. »

Puis il parti dehors chercher de quoi recommencer son œuvre. Noé attendit en se couchant sur le canapé. Il regarda, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne tombent tout-à-fait, la lune, cette lune bleue qui le narguait sous son faux air de pureté.

* * *

 _Ce que l'on ne voit pas :_ Ce que le One-hot ne dit pas, c'est que Noé est allé embrasser sur la bouches tous ces autres amis après, au plus grand plaisir de Dominique... XD

* * *

 _Review ?_ O-O


End file.
